expulsada de la union ranger
by Mars team galactic
Summary: Kate hitomi era una de las mejores top rangers de almia pero ella fue despedida de los rangers por que ellos piensan que ella los traicionó con el team dim sun pero ella se sentía sola por que ella adoraba ser ranger , pero ahora ella se encontrara con alguien que ella creyó que no lo volvería a ver.
1. epilogo

El regreso al team magma.

Epilogo:

Mi nombre es kate hitomi tengo 15 años soy de ciudad calagua, hoenn y tengo 2 hermanos que junto con ellos somos trillizos, nadien de la unión ranger sabe que tengo hermanos , ni mucho menos saben que pertenecí al equipo magma. Pero eso ya quedo atrás, cuándo mi líder disolvió al team magma yo quize convertirme en pokemón ranger para ayudar a la gente y a los pokemón. Actualmente me encuentro deprimida por haberme enamorado de mi peor enemigo Ice, el lider del sinis trio del team dim sun, antes nadie sabía que andaba con el pero algo terrible sucedió, ahora me arrepiento de haberme fijado en el pero lo peor que me pudo haber pasado fue que me despidieran de los rangers y ahora ya no tengo a mis amigos.

Actualmente me encuentro sola y abandonada ya que los que creí que eran mis amigos no lo eran ya que no me dejaron explicarles cuál fue la razón por la que le entregue las gemas roja, amarilla y azul las cuáles hacen efecto contra los miniremos del team dim sun.


	2. expulsada de los rangers

Cap 1 : Expulsada de los rangers.

Rhytmi: ¡ Kate!

Kate: Si , ¿ que sucede?

Rhytmi: La presidenta Edna y el profesor hastings quieren hablar contigo. Date prisa.

Kate: Si( ojalá que no sea nada malo)

3 minutos después.

Presidenta Edna: kate necesito que nos expliques por que les entregaste las 3 gemas al team dim sun, sabes muy bien que ellas hacian un efecto muy grande a la máquina increible.

kate: Dejenmé explicaros el motivo.

Prof. hastings: Kate no hay nada que explicar vosotros vimos como les entregabas a Ice, Lavana y Heath las 3 gemas.

Kate: Pero profesor dejenme hablar, tengo mis motivos.

Edna: Cielos, kate ya no mientas sabemos la verdad Keith también vió el suceso, nosotros siempre supimos que estabas enamorada de Ice y que se veían a escondidas.

Kate: ¿Como supieron?

Hastings: eso no importa , kate , te relevamos de tu titulo de Top ranger, teneis proihibido ejercer tu cargo, lo sentimos mucho por tener que despedirte pero es lo mejor ya no queremos a una traidora que infiltre información al enemigo.

Edna: Dare instrucciones para que preparen tu nómina y por favor no vuelvas a almia es lo mejor.

Kate:... entiendo, lo único que quisiera es poderme llevar conmigo a mi pachiritsu.

Edna: Nooo te la puedes llevar , ella se quedara con nosotros lo siento mucho, Katheline, ahora pasa a recoger tu nómina y vete.

Kate se dirigía a recoger su nómina cuándo sintió miradas de decepción de los que ella creía que eran sus amigos.

Sven: ¡Kate como pudiste!

Wendy: Yo que confiaba en ti.

Rhytmi: Me decepcionaste mucho Katheline.

Keith: ¡ Tú ni me hables! ya nadien quiere ser amigo de la traidora , vete ya y no nos molestes más.

Todos: Si, vete ya y hasta nunca, esperamos no volverte a ver.

Kate salió a recoger sus cosas, empacó y agarró su dinero para tomar un barco, ella no sabía a dondé ir , derramó unas cuántas lágrimas.

Kate p.d.v

No puedo creer que nadien me haya dejado explicarles por que hize eso.

Flashback:

Kate: por fin tengo las 3 gemas, ya podremos detener al team dim sun y de una vez por todas acabaré contigo Ice.

?: Mi querida metepatas, me enteré que ya tienes las gemas.

Kate: Ice, lavana y heath.

Lavana: Vaya , si que la mocosa es muy eficiente en coger las gemas jajaja.

Heath: Así es, ahora danos las gemas, si no quieres que a los rangers y a tu familia les pase algo muy malo.

Kate: ¡ Yo no tengo papás! pero los rangers no se metan con ellos.

Ice: Vamos dulzura no me hagas hacer cosas muy drásticas como ponerles bombas a la unión ranger y a la base de ventopolis.

Kate: No me llames así, no se como me pude enamorar de ti, nada más querías obtener las gemas.

Ice: Así es, realmente pensaste que te quería, que te amaba, que ingenua eres.

Lavana: Jajajja , ya quiere llorar la mocosa jajajja, esto es muy divertido.

Heath: Asi es, te doy toda la razón lavana.

Kate: Callensé, dejádme en paz porfavor.

Ice: No nos iremos sin las gemas, bueno como quieras, heath da la orden de las bombas.

Kate:¡NOOOOOOOO!, esta bien aquí estan las 3 pero no les hagan daño.

Ice: Así me gusta que seas muy obediente, ahora damelas.

Ice: Heath y lavana quitadselas.

Kate:... ahi estan ahora vayanse.

Ice: Gracias por cooperar con nosotros cariño, ya nos iremos pero antes tengo que hacer algo muy importanteeeeeeeee.

El se acercó a Kate y la besó.

Ice: Esta es tu recompensa, metepatas espero volverte a ver, pero quiero que sea cuándo almia esta bajo vuestro poder, adiós.

Sinis trio: Adios y jajajja,gracias por todo metepatas.

Kate no se había percatado que Keith , Sven y wendy los habían visto pero ellos llegaron en el momento de la entrega , ellos no habían oido absolutamente nada.


	3. Llegada a Hoenn y bienvenida

Cap 2 : Llegada a hoenn y bienvenida al team magma nuevamente.

Kate se encontraba muy devastada por fin ella había decidido cambiar y ahora el team dim sun le quitó esa oportunidad pero especialmente Ice quién jugó con sus sentimientos.

Kate p.d.v

¿ Porqué Ice? yo te amaba tanto y tu me utilizaste y para el colmo no te bastó con quitarme las gemas, ustedes hicieron que perdiera mi empleo, ojalá que mis hermanos estuvieran conmigo, Fernando y Emiliano los encontraré se los prometo.

En algun lugar de Hoenn.

?: Eit, ya estas listo para la misión, hermano?

?: Si, Fernando, ya nada mas me estoy poniendo la capa.

Fernando: Bien, sabes algo extraño mucho a nuestra hermanita Kate y tú Emiliano?

Emiliano: Si lo sé, pero desde que Maxie disolvió al team magma ella decidió convertirse en Ranger, bien por ella pero me gustaría que volvieramos a formar el Trío Magma con ella.

Fernando: Si lo sé, bueno es hora de decir a los reclutas que se preparen , avisales, porfavor.

Emiliano: Entendido.

Emiliano: A todos los miembros del team magma se les avisa que estamos a punto de empezar la misión para robar los orbes de Kyogre y Groudon , preparense por que el trabajo será largo.

Soldados magma: ¡ A la orden comandante!

?: Todo listo?

Fernando y Emiliano: Si, lider Maxie.

Maxie: Excelente, ahora nada nos detendrá, marchense a la misión y ayudad a los novatos.

Ambos: De acuerdo.

En Portopolis, Almia.

Capitán: ¡ Buenos dias señorita!

kate: buen día, me da un boleto para la región de Hoenn porfavor.

Capitán: Claro, aqui tiene, son 250 pokedollars.

Kate: Aqui tiene.

Capitán: ¡ Adelante! , que disfrute su viaje.

?: Al lider le va interesar esto.

?: Sin duda esta es una información muy valiosa, seguro Ice nos pagará muy bien.

Kate abordó el barco pero no se dió cuenta que dos reclutas dim sun la habían visto.

En la guarida Dim sun.

Recluta 1: Eit, le dirás al líder Ice de lo de ya sabes que.

Ice: Que me tienen que decir, hablad ahora mismo.

Recluta 2: Si... s...eñor.

Recluta 1: Andabamos robando unos pokemón en portopolis cuándo la vimos a la ranger con una maleta abordando para la región de hoenn, ya no alcanzamos a oir a que ciudad se dirigía porque unos wailord estaban haciendo mucho ruido.

Recluta 2: Asi es, lider como lo esta oyendo, ella se fue de Almia al parecer por que la despidieron bien feo, por ya sabe el motivo que nosotros conocemos perfectamente, la pobrecilla se le notaba una cara de profunda tristeza.

Ice: Mmm. excelente información tendrán una gran recompensa tengan 3000 pokedollars cada una , ya saben si se compran maquillaje o lo que quieran.

Reclutas: Gracias líder. Con su permiso.

Ice p.d.v

Al menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por ella , ahora ella esta lejos y almia pronto sera nuestra, aunque extrañare luchar con ella. Estoy feliz por que se fue y ya no nos preocuparemos por los otros rangers, serán pan comido muajajja aunque la verdad me quedé con ganas de hacerla mía.

Lavana: eit, ¿ es cierto del rumor que se esta corriendo por toda la base y almia?

Heath: Si, será verdad que la ranger desapareció de almia para irse a hoenn.

Ice: es cierto.

Heath: al menos ya nos quitamos un problema de encima, esa niña era un problemota.

Lavana: Ya se, ella arruinó mi maquillaje bastantes veces.

Ice: Ya no se preocupen, no la volveremos aver nunca más, que más da lo que ella haga en su región.

Heath: Ahora que ya no es ranger a lo mejor ella se convierte en entrenadora o cordinadora.

Lavana: Esta bien, me da igual si es entrenadora o cordinadora, pero mientras que no la vuelva a ver todo esta bien.

Ice: Cierto( Quiero ser su primera vez, no otro, que te pasa, por que piensas en ella, recuerda que solo jugaste con ella).

Ciudad Calagua

Kate se bajó del barco y empezó a caminar cuándo de repente se encontró con alguien que ella detestaba.

?: Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí a la débilucha magma jajaj.

Kate: Silvana, cuanto tiempo sin vernos querida jajaj.

Silvana: Si lo sé, eit sabías que el team magma se reformó nuevamente Maxie es su líder y tus hermanos son sus comandantes.

Kate: Maxieee ¿ y que pasó con vuestro equipo, el equipo aqua?

Silvana: Nosotros ya abandonamos esa idea solo que ahora os estamos intentando detenerlos.

Kate: Serías tan amable de decirme donde están ellos?

Silvana: Ellos tienen una nueva guarida, no se dondé se encuentra ni siquiera Archie lo sabe.

Kate: grrr, adiós.

Mientras tanto con el team magma.

Reclutas: comandante Fernando, no hemos encontrado las ruinas, ¿ que hacemos ahora?

Fernando: Sigan buscando.

Reclutas: A la orden.

Emiliano: El lider fue a no se que cosa hacer en ciudad calagua.

Mientras tanto con kate.

Kate: Ahora estoy mas cerca de encontrarlos, otra vez quiero ser magma.

?: Kate, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, no es así.

Kate: ¡ Líder! Hoola

Maxie: Hola, que estas haciendo aquí, tenía entendido que eras una pokemón ranger.

Kate: Me despidierón por la culpa del team dim sun unos enemigos mios.

Maxie: mmm... necesitas trabajo verdad, tu eres muy lista ¿ te gustaría volver ser parte del team magma, obviamente tu puesto jamás ha sido ocupado sois demasiado fuerte, que me decis, volverás estar con vosotros pero especialmente con tus hermanos? ¿ Aceptas?

Kate: Por supuesto que si, lider yo siempre le he sido leal al team magma, convertirme en ranger fue un gran error.

Maxie: Seguidme a vuestra nueva base.

Kate: A la orden mí lider.


	4. Reencuentro

Cap 3 : Reencuentro

Kate se encontraba siguiendo a Maxie a la nueva base del team magma hasta que llegaron.

Kate p.d.v

Woow , así que esta es la nueva base es muchisimo más grande que la antigua y con demasiados nuevos miembros.

Maxie: Así es, veo que te encanto, por supuesto tendrás tu habitación muchisimo más grande , yo estaba buscandote tus seguidoras te trajeron tu nuevo uniforme , ellas no creían que te encontraría pero como soy su líder acatan mis ordenes.

Kate: gracias lider, puedo ir con mis hermanos?

Maxie: Claro que sí, les daré el tiempo que quieran para que platiquen.

Kate: Gracias lider, dicho esto caminó por los pasillos de la base que eran muy grandes por cierto y se encontró con miradas muy alegres por parte de los soldados magma.

Soldados:¡ No puede ser es vuestra comandante Kate! yepp hurra ella regresó.

Kate: Hola muchachos me da mucho gusto a verlos sin excepción y para los novatos que no me conoceis me presentare. Soy Kate soy una comandante del team magma, soy hermana trilliza de vuestros comandantes.

Soldados novatos: Woow , orale es muy bella señorita.

Kate: Gracias chicos(C:)

Kate: Es la hora de volveros a ver a mis hermanos a los cuáles adoro demasiado.

Toc toc

Fernando: pasen.

?: ¡ Cuánto tiempo sin vernos jejejje?

Fernando y emiliano: Kateeeeeeeeeeee.

Kate: Hermanos los extrañe mucho dijo ella mientras derramaba muchas lágrimas de alegría.

Fernando y emiliano tambien lloraban de alegría por ver a su hermana.

Emiliano: ven aca chaparra.

Fernando: ven hermanita jajaj has crecido bastante.

Kate: lo se jaja, los extrañe demasiado ahora volveremos a ser el trio magma jajaj.

Emiliano: Enserio que bien y oye que pasó con los rangers?

Fernando: Cierto, cuentanos.

Kate suspiró: Esta bien.

Kate: Me despidieron los muy ingratos,ellos creyeron que los traicione con el team dim sun , sus enemigos.

Emiliano: No te dejaron explicarles la situación?

Kate: No, y para empeorar me enamore de Ice un miembro elité de ellos que jugó conmigo, aun me duele mucho por que lo sigo amando.

Fernando: No llores por ese imbécil, el no te merece.

Kate: Gracias los amo hermanos.

Emiliano: Y a ti tambien.

Emiliano: No te merece ese idiota, el no vale la pena, ya encontrarás a alguien.

Kate: esta mañana me encontré con Silvana.

Fernando: Y esa pija que quería ahora, ella se intromete en vuestros planes ella y el team aqua.

Kate: Faltaría más que los mocosos de Ruby, la salvaje Sapphire y el enano Emerald se interpusieran nuevamente.

Emiliano: Ya lo están haciendo.

Kate: Como es posible, me encargare de sapphire,la odio a esa salvaje más que a silvana aunque las dos las detesto demasiado aunque lavana no les llega a la altura a esas 2 pijas.

Fernando: Tranquila, hermanita no vale la pena que te enojes.

Emiliano: Si él tiene razón, mejor concentremonos en el plan de capturar nuevamente a kyogre y a groudon.

Kate: Si que esperamos, vayamos a capturarlo, lo buscaron aqui en hoenn verdad y no lo encuentran cierto.

Emiliano: Cierto, actualmente no sabemos dondé se encuentran.

Kate: Creo que si se dondé están, los rangers hablaban que en la región de oblivia, unos chicos vieron a kyogre en el oceano del este.

Fernando: Vayamos a oblivia, pero primero consultemos con vuestro lider.

Kate: Un momento, ire a ponerme mi uniforme.


	5. Misión rumbo a oblivia

Cap 4 : Misión rumbo a oblivia

Kate: Lider, le tenemos información acerca de kyogre.

Maxie: ¿Kyogre? y de groudon?

Kate: De él no pero le prometemos traerle información de el, en cuánto localizemos exactamente dondé esta.

Maxie: No se precupeis, por lo pronto capturen a kyogre.

Fernando: El se encuentra ubicado en el mar de este en la región de oblivia.

Emiliano: No creo que nadien pueda detenernos, en esa región según nos cuenta kate ahi no hay entrenadores nada más hay 3 rangers.

Maxie: Los rangers no son problema, no pueden capturar pokemón de entrenadores verdad kate?

Kate: Definitivamente no pueden, eso es una gran ventaja que tenemos nosotros jajaj, ahorita mismo daremos las instrucciones para zarpar en nuestro submarino que sirve también como una base.

Fernando: Cierto. muy bien Trío Magma andando hay que hacer de esta misión lo mejor posible.

Emiliano: Si, ya quería una misión como esta ojala que el team aqua no se entere ni mucho menos los mocosos de Ruby, Sapphire y el enano de emerald, esos Dex holders nos han causado bastantes problemas.

Kate: Me dan ganas de eliminarlos, vamos a preparar la embarcación lider, como quiera os avisaremos de vuestros avanzes.

Maxie: excelente y buena suerte.

Trío magma: A la orden.

Unos minutos después en la sala de reuniones del team magma.

Fernando: ¡ Equipo mañana emprenderemos una misión de vital importancia, así que alistense.

Kate: iremos a la región de oblivia a capturar a Kyogre y de pasada investigaremos sobre groudon.

Emiliano: Si lo que le preocupais es de entrenadores quedense tranquilos por que haya no hay ninguno.

Kate: La misión será un exito, muy bien equipo preparen la embarcación en vuestra base marina y a descansar por que mañana zarpamos temprano.

Fernando: Compermiso, descansen bien.

Soldados magma: Gracias comandantes.

Al día siguiente...

Kate: Muy bien todos a zarpar ya que para llegar a oblivia se hacen 15 hrs.

Fernando: De acuerdo, descansaremos cuándo lleguemos a Sinnoh.

Emiliano: Todos listos?

Soldados: Listos.

Maxie: Que tengan toda la suerte del mundo, matenedme informado de cualquier cosa, de acuerdo?

Trío magma: Si, señor.

Maxie: Bien, adiós.


	6. llegada a sinnoh

Cap 5 : Llegando a sinnoh.

Han pasado 5 horas desde que el equipo magma partió para oblivia, el equipo aqua no está enterado de sus siniestros planes, ni mucho menos los dex holders.

Soldado magma: Comandante Emiliano, tenedmos informes de que nos acercamos a ciudad marina, sinnoh.

Fernando: Excelente, descansemos un rato, buen trabajo.

Emiliano: Ya en sinnoh nos queda poco para llegar a Floresta.

Kate: Muy bien cuándo lleguemos a floresta iré a investigar acerca de groudon porque segun en internet ha habido constantemente temblores por lo que al parecer puede ser groudon.

Emiliano: ¿Por qué no nos habías comentado nada?

Fernando: Si.

Kate: Primero queria comprobar que fuese cierto.

Fernando: Ok

Soldado magma femenino: Srita. Kate ya hemos llegado a ciudad marina, sinnoh, que hacemos ahora comandantes?

Kate: Descansaremos un rato.

Fernando: Han hecho un buen trabajo.

Emiliano: Vengan vamos a comer, ya hace hambrita jajaj.

Kate: Cierto.

Fernando: ok , pero después nos reportaremos al cuartel general.

Emiliano y kate: De acuerdo.

45 minutos después...

Kate: Ya te reportaste con el líder fer?

Fernando: Si, ya y dijo que muy buen trabajo a los 3.

Kate: por supuesto somos hermanos y no me quiero llevar el crédito yo sola jajaja y ustedes también se lo merece tanto como nosotros como vuestro equipo.

Emiliano: Cierto. Ya es hora de zarpar para floresta, queda a 3 horas de aquí.

Fernando: Daré la orden que ya podemos ponernos en marcha.

Mientras tanto en Almia, en la unión ranger.

Rhytmi: Atención, se ha detectado unos temblores en la región de floresta, al parecer se trata del pokemón legendario Groudon, ese pokemón es originario de la región de hoenn, hay que hacer algo para evitar que cause mas temblores y dañe a los ciudadanos.

Keith: ¡ Hay que hacer algo de inmediato!

Profe. hastings: Mandad a todos los rangers que podais.

pdta. Edna: Eso es muy arriesgado, pero no hay de otra.

Rithmy: Entendido, andando rangers, rumbo a floresta.

Rangers:¡Si!.

Keith: De acuerdo, rumbo a floresta, ¿ estan listos Sven y Wendy para esta misión?

Sven: Absolutamente listo y tu cariño?

Wendy: Si, ya estoy ansiosa por ir a floresta a averiguar acerca de ese pokemón.

Mientras tanto en la guarida secreta del team dim sun.

Recluta femenina: Oigan chicos, me entere de un super chisme, los rangers saldrán fuera de la región, irán a floresta. :D

Recluta m: ¿ Comó sabes de eso?

Recluta f: Pues por que lo oí decir a un ranger, estaba en una misión , cuándo oi a los ranger decir eso, no se a que van a floresta, no me importa por que así tenemos el camino libre para robar todos los pokemón que queramos después de todo somos ladrones de pokemons.

Lavana: ¿De que tanto hablan chicos?

Reclutas: De que los rangers saldrán rumbo a floresta para una misión de ellos, no sabemos a que van pero es una oportunidad perfecta.

Lavana: Genial, ahora podremos robar muchos pokemón no lo crees Heath.

Heath: Si, ahora hay que avisarle a Ice, ahora vosotros dos avisadle a los demás que vayan a portópolis y secuestren los pokemóns que puedan traer.

Reclutas: De acuerdo.

Lavana: Vamos heath, ice está ahi.

Heath: Eit Ice, tenedmos que hablar contigo, los rangers se irán a floresta a una misión.

Ice: Enserio? vaya si que nos las están poniendo fácil. Preparad vuestros miniremos y a robar pokemóns muahahha preparen vuestro nuevo y mejorado carguero, este es mejor que el que arruino la mocosa metepatas.

Lavana y heath: De acuerdo.

ice pov

Ice:( me preguntó que estará haciendo la metepatas, será entrenadora o que, no me interesa ahora ella ya no esta en vuestros planes. por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? acaso me enamore de ella?, ¿ porqué me duele su ausencia?...

Mientras tanto en el submarino magma...

Kate: Solo 4 hrs para llegar a floresta chicos.

Emiliano: ¡Lo sé!, ya estoy ansioso por la misión.

Fernando: Entonces, que estamos esperando?

Kate: Tranqui, bro, solo son 4 hrs, esta bien iré decirle a los soldados que continuaremos vuestra travesía.

En la sala de control magma...

Kate: ¡ Atención la travesía continua asi que a darle marcha hacia floresta, vamos equipo, somos el mejor team de todo el mundo, viva el team magma.

Soldados magma: Viva el team magma.

Fernando: Excelente.

4 horas después ...

Kate: ¡ por fin hemos llegado a floresta!

Emiliano: Es muy hermoso, ahora hay que disfrazarnos de investigadores.

Fernando: Miembros del team magma es hora de vuestro disfraz de investigadores, a ponednoslo ahora.

Todos: ¡ si señor!...


	7. Floresta

Cap 6 : Floresta.

Kate: ¡ Todos listos chicos!

Fernando: Adelante, investigadores.

Emiliano: No hay tiempo que perder.

Soldados magma: A la orden Comandantes.

Soldado magma femenino: Srita. Kate ya estamos listas para seguir sus ordenes.

Kate: seguidme y no cuestioneis ninguna de mis órdenes.

Soldado magma: Si , mi comandante.

Kate: ¡ Nos vemos más tarde chicos,iré a buscar información.

Fernando: De acuerdo, cuidense chicas.

Kate y reclutas: Gracias, adios e igualmente.

En la base ranger de villagonal.

Spencer: Según los informes groudon se encuentra reposando en la sierra croma, necesitamos ir a averiguar si los rumores son ciertos.

Solana: ¿ Y que pasará con el pokemón y que vamos a hacer con él, tengo entendido que groudon es de la región de Hoenn y que hubo un siniestro equipo que peleaba por apoderarse de el , y otro que quería a kyogre, esos equipos eran rivales, por lo que me contó un conocido esos equipos se hacian llamar el team magma y team aqua.

Lunick: ¿ Team aqua y magma?

Solana: El team aqua quería exparsir el agua eliminando la tierra y secuestrando a los pokemón terrestres, mientras que el magma quería expandir la tierra eliminando el oceano y secuestrando a los pokemón del grupo agua.

Spencer: Si que es una historia muy interesante, dime solana que paso con esas organizaciones criminales?

Solana: Fueron detenidos por 3 jóvenes entrenadores o mejor conocidos como los Dex-holders ellos se llaman Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald, ellos salvaron su región de esos teams malevolos.

Operaria: ¡ líder spencer!, los rangers de almia han llegado, son Sven, Wendy, Keith, Crawford y Luana.

Spencer: Que pasen.

Keith: ¡ Cuánto tiempo que no venía a floresta!.

Wendy:¡hola chicos!

Sven: Me da mucho gusto veros.

Spencer: igualmente.

Operaria: ¡ Disculpe señor se han detectado a unos investigadores muy misteriosos investigando el lugar donde se encuentra supuestamente groudon.

Keith:¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeee!

Wendy: ¡ Hay que hacer algo ya!

Luana: esa gente no sabe el peligro que corren.

Crawford: tienes toda la razón , luana.

Solana: Vamos averiguar que hacen ahí.

Lunick: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en la sierra croma el team magma está a punto de averiguar y capturar al gran groudon.

Kate: ¡ Esta sierra es muy grande para escalarla, usemos vuestros pokemóns.¡ Adelante yo te elijo Salamence!.

Recluta fem 1: ¡ Adelante spearrow!

Recluta fem 2: Salid Hochkrow.

Recluta mas 1: Adelante pidgeot.

Recluta fem 3: Salid Dragonite.

Recluta mas 2: Adelante, noctowl.

Kate: Muy bien, es hora de sobrevolar la sierra. Ahora seguidme.

Soldados magma: Si, mi comandante.

Kate: Excelente. bien equipo a trabajar.

mientras tanto los rangers llegaban a la sierra croma, ellos vieron a una gente muy sospechosa, que investigaban las cuevas que habían ahi.

Solana: ¿ Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?

Lunick: Respondan.

?: Somos investigadores, andamos investigando los pokemóns de esta región.

Keith: ¡ No les creo!

Wendy: Ni yo y tú sven?

Sven: No, ya dejense de rodeos y decidnos quienés son ustedes?

?: Ya les dijimos que somos investigadores.

?: Comó les dijo mi cólega nos dedicamos a estudiar pokemons.

Luana: Corren un peligro muy grande.

?: Se puede saber cuál es ese peligro?

Crawford: Se supone que aquí se encuentra groudon.

?:¡ Groudon!

?: Gracias por la información, creo que ya no necesitamos ocultar nuestra identidad.( se quita el disfraz de investigador). Soy Fernando y soy miembro del trío magma del famoso team magma yo soy el líder del trio magma .


	8. Somos el team magma

Cap 8 : Somos el team magma.

En el capítulo anterior fernando revela que es miembro del team magma.

?: Yo soy emiliano y tambien soy miembro del trío magma.

Wendy:Team magma?

solana: Más tarde se os explicare.

Lunick: ¡ hay que hacer algo, no podemos luchar con ellos, no somos entrenadores :C. simplemente somos rangers.

Fernando: Jajaja unos rangers no pueden detenernos, verdad emiliano.

Emiliano: por supuesto, ahora ya le mandamos a nuestra hermana la información que os proporcionaron jajaj ahora ella lo está buscando junto con algunos de nuestros hombres.

Spencer: Su ultimo miembro es una chica y es su hermana?

Emiliano: Así es, no les diremos como se llaman , ella tenía la sospecha que vendrían así que cuándo se topen con ella se les revelará quien es ella ajajaj y adiós.

Keith: Esperen un segundo. ¿ No intenteis capturar a groudon porfavor? no se como le vamos a hacer pero serán detenidos.

Fernando: No nos hagan reir jajaj sayonara Pokemón rangers. jajaj

Soldados magma: comandantes , ya esta lista vuestro helicoptero para ir con la srita.? .

Fernando: Excelente. Dicho esto abordaron el helicoptero para ayudar a su hermana.

Con Kate.

Kate: Estaba en lo correcto que groudon se encuentra aquí pero exactamente en que parte, no sé la verdad.

Recluta magma fem: No se desánime, comandante, ya verá que lo encontraremos.

Kate: Gracias chicos por todo su apoyo.

Soldados magma: De nada, srita.

Recluta: Ahi viene el resto del equipo.

Fernando: Hermana, los rangers llegaron.

Kate: Sabía que vendrían no revelaron vuestra identidad o si?

Fernando:... si , pero la tuya no.

Kate: Gracias, ahora falta que ellos localizen a vuestros enemigos.

Kate:¡ Miren eso, es groudon!

Fernando: Es hora de capturarlo.


	9. Capturando a groudon

Cap 9 : Capturando a groudon.

Kate: Es hora, dondé está la magma ball, nuestra masterball perfecta para capturar pokemón legendarios, muy pronto será nuestro como también kyogre muahhhahahha.

Fernando: Ahora si nadien nos puede detener ni siquiera los rangers, ni siquiera los bobos de ya saben quienes.

Emiliano: No podemos mencionar sus nombres, que tal si esos rangers llegarán escuchar algo de ellos, no podemos permitir que sepan de vuestros enemigos.

Kate: Tienes toda la razón. Ellos no deben de saber acerca de ya saben quienes( Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald)

Emiliano: Esos bobos siempre la han lidiado, claro y con la ayuda del t. a ( team aqua) los han ayudado a salvarles sus miserables vidas.

Fernando: Miren groudon está despertando, ya es hora kate , usa la magma ball.

Kate: Por supuesto, ya es la hora primero sacaré a mi gloom.

Kate: Adelante gloom, usa paralisis.

Groudon se queda paralizado y kate avienta la masterball y captura exitosa de groudon.

Emiliano: Excelente. Ya es nuestro ajajjaj.

Fernando: Bien, es hora de ir a hoenn nuevamente, y avisarle al lider de las buenas nuevas.

Entremos a nuestro helicoptero para que nos lleve a nuestra base submarina.

En el submarino...

Fernando, emiliano y kate se dirijen a la sala de control para llamar a maxie.

Trío magma: ¡lider, le tenemos buenas noticias!

Maxie: Que noticias, chicos.

Kate: Hemos capturado a groudon.

Maxie: ...¡Groudon!, excelente, quiero ahora que vayan por kyogre, según un contacto mío dijo que se podía encontrar en la región de oblivia.

Fernando: Oblivia, de acuerdo.

Emiliano: Quiere que nos dirijamos para oblivia, verdad.

Maxie: Si y kate no te preocupeis si te descubren, yo mandaré a que te protejan y no dejare que los detengan.

Trío magma: Gracias, señor.

Maxie: Ahora descansen, para que partan para oblivia.

Mientras tanto en la unión ranger, almia...

Rhytmi: Profesor hastings, me han llegado informes de que groudon ha sido capturado por una malvada organización, ellos se hacen llamar Team Magma.

Prof. hastings: ¿El team magma?, jamás había oido de ellos.

Rhytmi: Según me cuenta solana, ellos quieren exparsir la tierra.

Presidenta edna: Como pueden ser tan inconscientes, no se dan cuenta que dañarán miles de habitáts pokemon.

Rhytmi: Cierto, nuestros rangers todavía estan en floresta, les están siguiendo la pista a ellos.

En la base del team dim sun...

Recluta 1 : los rangers no saben que me infiltré en su base y saqué información muy interesante.

Recluta 2: Qué información, decidmé ahora, please.

Lavana: Que información es esa, si se puede saber, queridas.

Recluta 1: Que los rangers estan persiguiendo a un tal team magma.

Lavana: Team magma? ¿ quiénes son esos?

Recluta 2: Según son una organización que quiere expandir la tierra.

Lavana: Ya veo, así que ahora nosotros tenedmos el camino libre para hacer de las vuestras ajajaja.

Heath: Lavana, que haces?

Lavana: Heath e Ice.

Ice: Acuerdate que tenemos una misión muy importante, robar a celebi.

Heath: Cierto y que hacias con esas reclutas.

Lavana: enterandome de un mega chisme ranger.

Ice: Qué chisme?

Lavana empezó a contarle a ice todo sin omitir detalles.

Ice: Wow encerio, ahora si podremos completar nuestra misión a la perfección. Iré a Floresta a robar pokemón de esa región al parecer ahi se encuentra celebi, en el bosque lila.

Lavana: Podemos ir?

Ice: Claro después del todo somos el sinis trio.

Heath: muahahah que estamos esperando, rumbo a floresta.


	10. Llegada del team dim sun

Cap 10 : Llegada del team dim sun.

En la región de floresta, el team magma se encontraba descansando para zarpar en 3 días a oblivia, se les encomendó que capturaran bastantes pokemóns para que los ayudaran.

Kate: Hoy fue un día muy largo, espero que los rangers ya se hayan ido a almia, serían un estorbo si ellos intentan intrometerse en nuestras misiones.

Fernando: si, lo sé. Pero agradece que no son el team aqua o los mocosos.

Emiliano: Ellos siempre han intrometido en nuestros planes y no dejaremos que vuelva a suceder.

Kate: Cierto, bueno es hora de descanzar, hasta mañana los amo mucho, hermanos.

Emiliano y fernando: Nosotros también a ti.

Mientras tanto en el helicoptero dim sun...

Lavana: ya quiero llegar, ya quiero ver los malls de haya y tal vez a los guapisimos hermanos Go-rock.

Heath: hermana, ya sabemos que te gustan esos chiflados.

Ice: Si , ya deja de hablar de ellos, no valen la pena, son unas nenazas que traicionarón a su padre cuándo ellos eran el escuadrón go rock.

Lavana: Ya dejadlos de insultar, me encantan su música y la manera en que viste Tiffany.

Heath: No te niego que Tiffany es una preciosura, pero sus hermanos no se que decir de ellos.

Lavana: Ya dejemos de discutir y concentredmonos en vuestra misión.

Recluta dim sun: Lideres, hemos llegado a la región de floresta.

Ice: Excelente, descansaremos ahora, mañana será la misión , retirate ahora mismo.

Lavana: Acaso no oiste, soquete?

Recluta: Siii, lo siento, compermiso.

Al día siguiente, con el team magma...

Kate: Buenos dias, chicos, es hora de investigar acerca de kyogre.

Soldados magma: Buen día, comandante.

Kate: Hoy iremos a recorrer Floresta, se merecen un buen descanso, así que pensé por que no recorrer la región con mis colegas de equipo.

Soldados magma: Wow, comandante, gracias, ya avisó a sus hermanos.

kate: si y dijeron que ellos se quedarían en la base.

El team magma y kate se encontraban recorriendo el bosque lila ya que kate quería atrapar a celebi , el pokemon del tiempo, pero no se habían percatado que un helicoptero se acercaba a toda prisa, ella no sabía que se encontraría con las personas que más odiaba pero en especialmente de alguien.

Soldados magma: Mirad, comandante kate es celebi, el pokemón viajero.

Kate: Excelente, ahora observad como se captura, adelante steelix, usa golpe roca, celebi es herido y ahora a lanzar la masterball, captura completa.

Soldados magma: Wow, que bien lo hace,srita.

Kate: Gracias muchachos,tendrán su recompensa, aqui tienen 3000 pokedollars cada uno.

Soldados magma: Gracias comandante.

Kate: De nada.

Soldados: Qué hacemos ahora.?

Kate: Vayan a explorar y captureis los pokemón, que quieran. Yo andaré aquí , si me necesitais habladme por mi comunicador, entendido?

Soldados magma: Entendido, srita.

Mientras tanto con el team dim sun.

Ice: Vaya así que aquí es floresta, es hermoso y perfecto para secuestrar todos los pokemón que podamos.

Lavana: Cierto, yo iré con mis secuases a comprar en los malls, pero primero esta vuestra misión claro.

Heath: Ay lavana , tú y vuestro maquillaje, teneis que ser chicas.

Lavana: Oye, no te pases de listo, hermano. :p

Ice: Ya dejad de comportarse como niños, yo iré a capturar a celebi, vosotros dos llevadse a reclutas y captureis todos los pokemóns que podais traer.

Heath y lavana: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto Ice se encontraba caminando por el bosque lila, pero no sabía que se encontraría con la metepatas comó el la llamaba. Kate deseaba con todo su corazón no volver a verlo a él ni al resto del team dim sun, ella ahora era muy feliz de volver a ser magma y estar con sus hermanos, que eso era lo principal.

Ice p.o.v

Ice: ¿ Dondé estará ese celebi?

Recluta dim sun: Señor, ya buscamos por todas partes y no aparece.

Ice: Sigan buscando.

Ice: ya quiero encontrarlo, ese celebi vale demasiado dinero, al menos la metepatas está muy lejos, porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, acaso si me enamoré de ella, ya para que me hago la amo, la adoro, deseo hacerla mía y solamente mía, no quiero que nadien más tenga su corazón, quiero ser yo su amor, pero ella lo más probable es que me detesta y no la culpo :C. Ice seguía caminando cuando de repente vió a unas personas vestidas de rojo que hablaban sobre alguien, se escondió detrás de los arbustos y empezó a escuchar la conversación de ese chico y esa chica.

?: Bien, ya tenemos a groudon, falta kyogre jejej.

?: Supiste que vuestra comandante, ya capturó a celebi?

?: Encerio, que fantástico, ella es genial, inteligente y muy hermosa y generosa con todos los miembros del team magma.

ice: Team magma?

?: ¿ Quién anda ahí?

?: ¡ creo que no era nadien regresemos con vuestros comandantes!.

Ice: Así que son el team magma, se dijo para el mismo.

Ice decidió seguirlos ya que ellos tenían al celebi ,pero lo que no se esperaba encontrarse con alguien quién el traicionó.


	11. No puede ser, eres tu kate

Cap 11 : ¡ Kate, eres tú!

Ice se encontraba escondido entre los arbustos, escuchando y viendo el movimiento del team magma, cuándo de pronto suena su capturador, causando la atención de los soldados magma.

Beeep beeep.

Ice p.o.v

Ice: Dios, me van a cachar, que hago.

Soldado magma 1: Escuche un ruido, viene detrás del arbusto.

Soldado magma 2: Miren, ahi alguien escondido detrás del arbusto.

Soldado magma femenino 1: ¿ Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

?: Soy ice, soy un arqueologo.

Soldado magma fem: No tienes la pinta de ser uno.

Soldado magma 1: Creo que vendrás con nosotros, te llevaremos con vuestra comandante.

Ice: :s, no porfavor.

Soldado femenino: Quitadle todos sus aparatos de comunicación y atadlo bien de pies y manos y duermánlo.

Soldado 1: Gloom adelante, usa hipnosis.

Ice cayó completamente inconsciente, llevandolo a la base magma para que interrogarlo por que los estaba espiando.

Mientras tanto con el team dim sun...

Heath: Ya se me hace mucho que ice no haya llegado.

Lavana: Cierto, ya me estoy preocupando.

Heath: Si, hay que localizarlo, llamemosle a su capturador.

Mientras tanto con Ice...

Ice se encontraba en una celda del submarino del team magma, despertó y se dió cuenta que estaba atado de pies y manos, vió que estaba en una celda.

Ice p.o.v

Ice:¿ Dondé estoy?

?: Vaya, el prisionero acaba de despertar, avisenle a la comandante, para que venga a interrogarlo.

?: Si, hay vamos.

Mientras tanto con el trío magma...

Soldado magma: Disculpen, comandantes, tenemos un prisionero, es un jóven que nos estaba espiando según nos dijo que era arqueologo, pero no lo es.

Fernando: Ahi vamos aver quién es ese metiche.

Emiliano: Le daremos una buena lección.

Kate: Si, para que aprenda a no meterse en dónde no lo llaman, muy buen trabajo chicos. :DD

Trío magma: Llevenos dondé el prisionero se encuentra.

Soldados magma: A la orden trío magma.

Mientras tanto Ice se encontraba demasiado aburrido y sobretodo pensando en su querida Katy, el sabe que el la lastimó demasiado, que jugó con ella, rompió su corazón y confianza en mil pedazos y todo para lograr el sueño del team dim sun esparcer la obscuridad en almia.

Ice: Perdóname , kate, derramó unas cuántas lágrimas, de repente ve que la puerta de su celda comienza a abrirse y observa a 3 personas con un traje rojo y capa y entre esos 3 venía una chica, los 3 tenían en su uniforme la letra M impresa en su pecho de la playera.

?: Así que es este el prisionero,¿ como te llamas?

Ice: Soy Ice... Al decir esto kate se quedo pasmada.

?:... I...ce dijiste que te llamabas decía la chica.

Ice: así es así que ustedes son líderes del team magma?

?: Así es, Yo soy Fernando y soy el líder del trío magma y ellos son mis hermanos.

?: Soy Emiliano el segundo miembro y ella es la fabulosa...

?: Dejénme solas con el, yo quiero mostrarle quien soy.

Fernando: Ven, hermana.

Emiliano: Vamos hablar afuera , dicho esto los 3 salieron dejando al pobre de Ice solo nuevamente.

Fernando: Por que no revelaste tu identidad a ese mocoso.

Kate: El es Ice , por su culpa me despidierón de los rangers, el es el líder del sinis trio del team dim sun.

Fernando y emiliano: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ese imbécil fue el que rompió tu corazón.

Kate: Por eso les pedí que me dejaran hablar a solas con el.

Emiliano: De acuerdo, estaremos aquí afuera.

Kate: Gracias , por entender, dicho estó se dirigió a la celda nuevamente.

?: Vaya, ya estás aburrido prisionero? muahahah.

Ice: ¿ quién eres tú chica?

ella se volteó revelando su verdadera identidad, se dio la vuelta y dijó.

?: Acaso no recuerdas a tu querida metepatas, que tonto eres, lo sabías ajajajaj.

Ice, Se quedó en shock al oir esa voz, esa voz que era dulce ahora era muy fría.

Ice: ¡ No puede ser, eres tu kate!.


	12. No puede ser, eres tu kate pt 2

Cap 11 : ¡ Kate, eres tú! parte 2

Ice: Kate, eres tú. ¿ pero como?

Kate: Te sorprendes, jaja , dejáme presentarme como es debido.

Kate: Soy kate y soy la última miembro del trío magma, mis hermanos y yo somos comandantes, somos el grupo élite del fabuloso team magma dijo guiñando un ojo.

Ice: No me lo puedo creer, desde cuándo pertences a este team?

Kate: Desde cuándo tenía 13 años. Mí lider disolvió el team magma, así que decidí convertirme en ranger, pero como me despidieron y regrese a hoenn me tope con una rival mía, que me dijo que el team magma estaba de vuelta, despues me encontre con maxie , nuestro líder y me dijo que si queria volver con ellos , así que mirame estoy de vuelta, jeejje.

Ice: No puedo creer, que tu la que consideraba una metepatas ahora sea la villana, yo tenía ese rol.

Kate: Ya ves, la vida da muchas sorpresas.

Ice: Si, que ironico, porfavor desatame.

Kate: Lo siento mucho, pero eres mi prisionero, jajaj.

Ice: :c

Ice: Andale, porfavor hermosa, dejamé ir con mi team.

Kate: ¡Quéeeeeeeeee, el team dim sun está aquí!

Ice: Si, veníamos por celebi, pero como tu ya lo tienes.

Kate: Como sabes eso.

Ice: Les oí decir a dos de tus hombres.

Kate: Ahora, te interrogaré por que nos estabas espiando.

Ice: No seas tan duro conmigo , cariño.

Kate: No me llames, así.

Ice: Sabes que te amo.

Kate: jaja buen chiste, yo me arrepiento de haberme fijado en un idiota como tú, que no vale la pena.

Ice al escuchar a kate hablar muy fría sintió unos escalofríos, el se había dado cuenta que fue muy tonto jugar con ella, el jámas se imaginó que se enamoraría de ella, pero ahora ella lo detestaba y ahora ella pertenecía a un siniestro team.

Ice: Kate, porfavor, dejád al team magma y volved conmigo, puedo convertir el sinis trio en el squadrón sinis, ¿ que me decis?

Kate: Jamás, ahora ya no te amo, me lastimaste mucho, bien lo sabeis,me dolió tanto, por tu culpa me despidierón de los rangers, esos mal agradecidos no me dejaron explicaros la situación, me arrepiento millones de veces haber sido una estúpida ranger.

Ice: Tú no eres estúpida, dadme una ultima oportunidad y regresa conmigo mi niña.

Kate: Yo estoy enamorada de alguien más, ahora te liberaré para que te vayas y nunca verte de nuevo, adiós ice.

Ice: Kateeeeeeeeeee , yo te amo, porfavor, casáte conmigo.

Kate: jamás, reclutas, liberadlo, dejénlo en cualquier parte.

Ice: ...

Soldados magma: A la orden. Srta.

Los soldados hicieron lo que kate les había ordenado, ice yacía ahora inconscientemente en la sierra croma, dondé lavana y heath lo están buscando.

Mientras tanto con Lavana y heath...

Lavana: No hay señal de vuestro hermano.

Heath: ¿Dónde se habrá metido este chico?

Lavana: Mirad ahi, hay alguien inconsciente.

Heath: Vamos a ver, quien es.

Lavana: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy , es Ice.

Heath: ice, qué pasó aquí, porqué estás así, despierta.

Dicho esto Heath cargó a su hermano y se lo llevó al helicóptero, dondé le preguntarían todo.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13 : ¡Me enamoré de ella!

Ice comenzaba a despertarse, Lavana y Heath estaban con el para ver que le sucedió.

Ice: ¿ Dónde estoy?

Lavana: Estas en el helicóptero.

Ice: ¡ Kateeeeeeeeee!

Heath: ¿ Por qué mencionas el nombre de la mocosa?

Lavana: Cierto, ¿ que tiene que ver ella?

Ice: ... Estoy enamorado de ella.

Lavana: Estas loco, hermano, ella es vuestra enemiga, acuerdate que siempre nos la jugó muy bien esa mocosa, ¿ y el celebi?

Heath: ¿ Dondé está ese pokemón?

Ice: Ella lo capturo.

Lavana: ¡ Queeeeeeeeeeeee!

ice: Ella y su team se lo llevaron.

Heath: Aguarda un momento, dijiste ella y su team.

Ice comenzó a contarles todo lo que sucedió, lavana y heath y el resto del team dim sun se quedarón atónitos ante tal confesión.

Lavana: Woow, así que la mocosa siempre ha pertenecido al team magma, después de todo ella si tiene quien la respalde.

Heath: Sí, que le es muy leal al tal maxie.

Ice: Yo me sorprendí mucho verla vestida con ese uniforme, lo único que se distingue de los soldados es que ella usa capa, al igual que sus hermanos.

Lavana: Y sus hermanos están guapos?

Ice: Si, tienen musculos, se llaman fernando y emiliano.

Lavana: Quisiera verlos.

Heath: No puedes verlos, son los hermanos de la metepatas.

Ice: Ella ya no es la metepatas, ella se hizo muy fría y ruda, pero muy guapa, se quitó sus coletas y ahora ella lo traí suelto.

Lavana: ok, como digas, regresemos a almia.

Ice: Si quieren vayanse ustedes, yo iré por mi katy.

Heath: ¡ Que te pasa, bro! ya pareces estar obsecionado con esa chiquilla.

Lavana: ¿ Qué harás? acaso acosarla.

Ice: Yo no la voy a acosar, ella siempre está rodeada por sus secuazas y varios soldados masculinos, ya sabes para su protección.

Lavana: Sus hermanos, la van a cuidar porque ellos ya saben quién eres, no creo que te acepten como su cuñadito jejej.

Ice: Ya dejaté de burlar de mi lav, sabes que me duele que kate no me ame.

Heath: Entonces, si ella ya te dijo que no te ama, para que la vas y la buscas?

Ice: Sus palabras dicen eso, pero en su mirada yo siento que me sigue queriendo..

Mientras tanto con kate...

Kate: Por qué ice, tenías que aparecer de nuevo en mi vida? Yo estaba muy felíz de no volverte a ver, dijo mientras derramaba demasiadas lágrimas, ella no se había dado cuenta que sus hermanos habían escuchado todo.

Fernando: Lo sigues amando , verdad?

Emiliano: ya no llores querida, el no vale la pena.

Kate: Oyerón todo.

Kate: Si, lo sigo amando, le dije que amaba a otro, pero el no me creyó. Ahora que sabe que soy una magma, de seguro intentará que los abandone y me vaya de ustedes.

Fernando: No dejaremos que ese imbecil se te acerque.

Emiliano: para eso somos tus hermanos, para eso estamos para protegernos el uno al otro.

Fernando: pase lo que pase estaremos contigo, no lo dudes nunca.

Kate: Gracias, ustedes ya saben que pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea :D

Kate: No niego, que verlo me causo sentimientos de amor pero a la vez de odio, no se que hacer.

Emiliano: Simple, no dejes que se te acerque y no le hableis.

Kate: Ya lo sé, pero aunque no le hable, el sentimiento de amor no se me va a ir.

Fernando: Ya lo irás olvidando, el tiempo lo cura todo.

Emiliano: Zarpemos de una ves para oblivia.

Kate: Si, es lo mejor, ya me quiero ir y no volver a ver al team dim sun.

Emiliano: Entonces tripulación preparense para zarpar rumbo oblivia.

Soldados magma: A la orden capitán.

Kate: Avisedmole al lider que partiremos a oblivia.

Beeep beeep llamando a maxie... comunicación completada.

Maxie: Hola chicos, que tal va por aya?

Trio magma: Excelente, ya estamos zarpando rumbo a oblivia.

Maxie: Excelente, buena suerte chicos.

Kate: ¿ Comó va todo por aya? y los del team aqua no se los han topado.

Maxie: Si, me tope con Archie y silvana, luchamos, obviamente les ganamos a esos losers jajaja.

Fernando: Y los mocosos del Chico gay Rubi, la machorra de la chica salvaje sapphire y el enano emerald?

Maxie: Están como siempre intentando detenernos, pero han estado preguntado por vosotros.

Fernando: Bueno líder, ojalá que no nos encuentren muahah.

Maxie: ojala, bueno chicos los dejó para que continuen la misión, nos vemos pronto.

Trio magma: hasta la otra líder.

Nuestro team magma se dirige a oblivia que sucederá, los rangers se intrometeran, los dex holders aparecerán?


	14. Los dex holders

Cap 14 : Los Dex holders.

Mientras tanto en la unión ranger en almia, los rangers entregarón un reportaje de que unos ciudadanos habían visto a unas personas vestidas de rojo con la letra M enmarcada en su uniforme.

Solana: El team magma.

Lunick: ¡ Queeeeeeee estás hablando encerio!

keith: No dijiste que ellos se había disuelto?

Luana: Si, pero ya veo que ellos regresarón.

Crawford: Pero como los detendremos.

Rhitmy: Según un reporte Groudon ya fue capturado. Al parecer el team magma fue el responsable.

Wendy: Qué haremos, nosotros no podemos deteneros, ellos son una clase de entrenadores.

Sven: Cierto, amor, pero nuestros capturadores no pueden capturar pokemón de entrenadores.

Solana: Entrenadores, claro, como no se me ocurrió, intentaré localizar a Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald, ellos son los únicos que pueden salvarlo.

Pdta. Edna: Y como los localizaremos?

Solana: Yo los conocí en vacaciones cuando fui a Hoenn. Tengo sus numeros, el que me lo dió fue emerald, ya que quería una cita, al principio le dije que no, pero después cambie de opinión y aquí lo tengo.

Solana marcó el núm. de telefono de Emerald ...

?: Hola, ¿ quién habla?

Solana: Soy Solana, la ranger. No te acuerdas de mi Emerald.

Emerald: Ah, si comó estas?

Solana: Bien, gracias, necesito que vengan a la región de almia, vuestros enemigos el team magma han secuestrado a groudon.

Emerald:¡ Quuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeee!

Solana: Así como lo oyes, ellos llegarón a floresta y nos encontramos con ellos.

Emerald: Entiendo, iré por mis camaradas, yo te regresó la llamada, Sol.

Solana: Gracias.

Fin de la llamada.

Mientras tanto en la región de Hoenn, en la guarida secreta de Sapphire...

Sapphire se encontraba jugando con sus pokemón ya que Ruby se encontraba en un concurso, su querido amor, ella sabía que el recordaba todo lo que le dijo, pero el lo negaba y eso era lo que le dolía.

Emerald: Eit sapph.

Sapphire: Que sucede, emerald?

Emerald comenzó a contarle a sapphire lo que le dijo solana y sapphire se quedó con la boca abierta.

Sapphire: Cuenta conmigo Emerald, ya tenemos la edad suficiente para viajar, ya tenemos 16años y podemos viajar a otra región, después de todo soy la campeona de hoenn, hablaré con mi papá para avisarle que nos vamos a Almia a detener los planes del team magma.

Emerald: ¿ y que pasa con ruby?

Sapphire: nos vamos tu y yo. Ando enojada con el.

Emerald: Sapph.

Sapphire: si...

Emerald: Te puedo hacer una pregunta.?

Sapphire: Si, que pasa.

Emerald: Tú amas a Ruby, verdad?

Sapphire: Si, emerald, solo que el se niega en admitir, creo que no soy lo que el busca.

Emerald: Por que lo decis, si sos hermosa.

Sapphire: Eso no es cierto, aunque sea la campeona de hoenn siempre seré la chica salvaje :c.

Emerald: Eso no es cierto, mira te acompañaré a que te compres una buena ropa, femenina si quieres.

Sapphire: De acuerdo, dicho esto se marcharón a Almia.

Sapphire: Emerald, mejor no, yo tengo atuendos femeninos que nunca me quize probar, dejamé avisarles al alto mando que saldré de viaje, le llamaré a Sidney.

... Sapphire le contó a sidney lo que iva a hacer y los miembros del alto mando le dieron el permiso para ausentarse.


	15. rumbo a almia, dex holders regresan

Cap 15 : Rumbo almia, dex holders regresan.

Sapphire y emerald se encontraban preparandose para ir almia, ambos ya tenían sus maletas preparadas, cuándo de repente aparece Ruby.

Ruby: ¿ a dondé van con esas maletas?

Emerald: Iremos de viaje, eso es todo.

Ruby: puedo ir con ustedes?

Sapphire: No sé.

Emerald: Sapphire es la que decide.

Ruby: Porfavor, quiero ir con ustedes.

Sapphire: Esta bien, trae todos tus pokemons.

Ruby: ¿ que pasa?

Emerald le contó todo a ruby, este se quedo atónito.

Ruby: Cuenten conmigo.

Ruby: Esperenme ahora vuelvo, dicho esto ruby fue a su casa y preparo su equipaje en menos de 3 minutos.

Sapphire: Bien, ya que estamos todos listos , vamonos, muy bien hochckrow llevamé a almia.

Emerald: Adelante, pidgeot.

Ruby: Sal, ahora, salamence.

Los dex holders se dirigen a almia, el team dim sun sigue en floresta mientras que el team magma va llegando a almia, que pasará con ellos.

Mientras tanto con el team magma...

Kate: Ya en unos minutos estaremos en almia, pero no nos detendremos aquí por que vuestro objetivo está en oblivia.

Fernando: por supuesto, además nos dijiste que aquí te traen malos recuerdos.

Emiliano: Y como buenos hermanos no queremos hacerte pasar un mal rato.

toc toc...

trio magma: Adelante.

Soldado femenino: Disculpen comandantes, ya hemos llegado a la región de almia,¿ que hacemos?

Fernando: Nada, nos iremos todo seguido a oblivia.

Soldado femenino: De acuerdo, compermiso.

Kate: Aquí hay un hermoso castillo de hielo, ahi fui a una misión y ahí es la primera vez en que lo ví.

Fernando: En ese castillo conociste a ese tal Ice.?

Kate: Así es, me enamoré a primera vista, ice fingió todo este tiempo que estaba enamorado de mi, comenzó a llorar.

Fernando y emiliano la abrazan.

Emiliano: Ese Ice te tiene muy mal, ojalá que encuentres a alguien quién realmente te valore.

Fernando: Tu no mereces sufrir por patanes como ese.

Kate: lo sé, pero es que no lo puedo sacar de mi corazón.

Mientras tanto con el team dim sun...

Lavana: Comó no tenemos al celebi, hay que regresar a almia.

Heath: Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermana.

Ice: Está bien, regresaremos, pero lo que si les digo iré por mi katy, me casaré con ella y ustedes la deben aceptar.

Lavana: Ya dejalá, ella te dijo que ya no te ama, aceptalo, ella jamás sera tuya.

Ice: Ella me sigue queriendo yo lo sé, através de esa mirada frivola, esconde su amor por mi.

Heath: Ya vámonos, dicho esto le dio la orden al piloto dim sun para que los llevase a almia nuevamente.

mientras tanto con los dex holders...

Emerald: Miren esta es la región de floresta, me acaba de enviar un sms solana diciendo que ella esta en almia, aya nos verá para darnos toda la información que saben, y nosotros proporcionarles información mas detallada del team magma.

Sapphire: Cuándo vea a ese trio magma, no se la van a acabar en especialmente esa presumida de kate.

Ruby: Le tienes envidia por que es más mujer que tú jajaj.

Sapphire sintió como ese comentario le dolió, ruby no se dio cuenta pero emerald si lo hizo, emerald empezaba a sentir cosas por sapphire, todo ese tiempo de convivir le empezarón a traer esos sentimientos , a pesar de que ella le llevaba 3 años de diferencia, pero a él no le importaba, el sentía tristeza al ver a sapphire sufrir por ruby.

Sapphire: hochckrow sigue porfavor hasta almia, amiga.

hochkrow: croowwwwwwww

Ruby: de acuerdo, continuemos la travesía.

mientras tanto en la unión ranger, almia...

Prof. hastings:¿ A qué hrs llegaran esos jóvenes entrenadores?

Solana: Ya mero han de llegar, espero.

Beeep beep.

Solana: Es emerald.

Solana: aló, emerald.

emerald: Ya llegamos a almia, dondé nos veremos?

Solana: Aterrizen en portópolis.

Emerald: de acuerdo, gracias.


	16. Encuentro con los rangers

Cap 16 : Encuentro con los rangers.

Emerald: Finalmente hemos llegado a almia.

Sapphire: Es muy hermoso.

Ruby: Mira que chicas tan lindas.

Sapphire no le tomó importancia, ya que sabía que el no la quería, el necesita a una chica a su altura.

Emerald notó la tristeza que había en ella, el quería consolarla, hacerle saber que le importa. Pero el sabía que jamás podrá tener una oportunidad con ella.

Solana: Hola chicos, seguidme.

Mientras tanto con el team dim sun...

Ice: Al fin llegamos a almia.

Lavana: Lo sé, estoy muy cansada.

Heath: Por fin ya estamos en vuestra base jejej.

Ice: Si, lo sé. Quiero ver a mi Kateeeeeeeeeeee.

Lavana: Ya deja de llorar por ella, ella está con su team y dejala por dios.

Heath: Pareces obsecionado con ella.

Ice: Yo no estoy obsecionado con ella. Que les quedé claro. Dicho esto Ice salió del helicoptero y decidió espiar a los rangers.

mientras tanto con los dex holders en la unión ranger...

Prof. hastings: Bienvenidos jóvenes entrenadores a la región de almia, esta en la base de los rangers. Yo soy el profesor hastings.

Pdta. Edna: Yo soy su pdta. soy edna, mucho gusto en conoceros.

Sven: Yo soy Sven, soy un top ranger.

Wendy: Yo soy wendy, soy una top ranger y novia de sven.

Keith: Yo soy keith, tambien soy un top ranger.

Luana: Yo soy luana, ahora soy una top ranger.

Crawford: Yo soy crawford y tambien soy top ranger.

Rhytmi: Yo soy rhytmi, soy una operaria.

Eustaquio: Yo soy eustaquio, soy el encargado de las relaciones públicas de la unión ranger.

Lunick: Yo soy lunick, soy ranger de floresta al igual que solana.

Ruby: Yo soy Ruby, soy un coordinador pokemón,me encantan los concursos.

Sapphire: Yo soy sapphire, hija del profesor birch y la actual campeona de hoenn , hasta ahora nadien me ha derrotado jejej.

Todos: Woooow eres la campeona de hoenn, impresionante.

Emerald: Yo soy emerald y soy el campeón del frente de batalla.

Prof. hasting: Bien, ya que nos hemos presentado, nos podeis blindar información acerca del team magma?

Sapphire: Ellos son el equipo villano de la región de Hoenn.

Ruby: Ellos quieren expandir la tierra, su objetivo principal es groudon, ya que el tiene la capacidad de secar el agua, por lo que puede expandir la tierra.

Emerald: Su equipo rival el team aqua, ya abandono la idea de exparsir el agua. Pero el team magma, sigue en pie su plan.

Solana: Ellos ya capturaron a groudon.

Rhytmi: ¿ Como sabes solana?

Solana: Por que se dejo de sentir temblores en floresta.

Emerald: Ustedes se encontraron con ellos por un casualidad?

Solana: Si.

Lunick: Se hicieron pasar por investigadores. Nos engañarón y asi fue la única manera en que nos sonsocaron la información.

Sapphire: Se encontrarón con el trío magma?

Luana: Solo con los dos comandantes llamados Fernando y Emiliano.

Ruby: Entonces no se encontraron con la chica del trío magma.

Keith: A poco hay una chica.

Sven: No sabíamos que el último miembro era una chica.

Wendy: ¿ Cómo se llama ella?

Emerald: Se llama Kate

Todos: ¿ Kate? perdón como se apellidan ellos.

Sapphire: Tengo entendido que su apellido es Hitomí.

Todos: Dijiste Hitomi.

Solana: No es así como se apellida kate?

Luana: Si, así es.

Crawford: Todo este tiempo ella nos mintió quién era realmente.

Sapphire: ¿ Qué nos estan diciendo?, Esperen ella fue pokemón ranger?

Keith: Así es, ella era una de las mejores top rangers.

Ruby: Encerio, con razón estuvo bastante tiempo desaparecida.

Rhytmi: Ella siempre ha sido una traidora.

Linda: Atención en la región de oblivia se ha detectado a kyogre.

Prof. hastings: Gracias, nosotros la unión ranger mandará informes a vuestros rangers de aya, linda contacta a Summer, Ben y Rodel.

Linda: Si señor.

Sapphire: Iré yo a oblivia, me da la pinta que ellos querrán capturar a kyogre.

Ruby: Si, ya que el team aqua no va más por el, de seguro ellos lo querrán vender a un precio demasiado elevado, y eso que no son ladrones de pokemón.

Emerald: hay que salvarlo.

Sapphire: Muy bien pokemón Dex holders andando...

Pdta. Edna: Cuidense mucho,estaremos en contacto.

Sapphire sintió que ese ranger llamado Keith se le quedaba mirando mucho, Emerald lo notó solo el único que no se dió cuenta fue ruby.

Solana: Yo los acompañó.

Dex holders: de acuerdo.

Así nuestros amigos se dirigen hacia oblivia, que les esperan, podrán el team magma apoderarse de kyogre?


	17. kyogre es capturado

Cap 17 : Kyogre es capturado.

Mientras tanto en la región de oblivia el team magma ya había llegado, todavía estaba en la base marina para buscar a su presa.

Kate: Según los informes, kyogre se encuentra en el mar este.

Fernando: Tenemos que encontrarlo.

Emiliano: Espero que los rangers no se intrometan en vuestros planes.

Kate: Si, lo sé serían un problemota, al menos no son los mocosos dex holders.

Ellos no se imaginaban que los dex holders se dirigían a oblivia.

Soldado magma: Comandantes, hemos detectado la señal de kyogre.

Trio magma: Excelente, preparad vuestra marcha por que ya vamos a capturarlo.

Soldado magma: Si, señor.

Mientras tanto con los dex holders...

Solana: Ya hemos llegado a oblivia, bienvenidos.

Sapphire: Es muy hermoso, es un lugar perfecto para vacacionar.

Emerald: Si, lo sé, eit solana podemos capturar pokemon?

Solana: siendo ustedes si, yo sé que quieren mucho a sus pokemóns, eso es lo bueno, dejénme llamarle a Summer, una top ranger, de seguro está con su hermano gemelo Ben.

Llamando a summer...

Summer: Aló?

Solana: Hola summer, ya estamos aquí, podeis venir por nosotros.?

Summer: Claro, ahi voy, dondé están?

Solana: Estamos en cocona?

Summer: De acuerdo, salgo en un momentico.

?: Eit mi amor,¿ quién era?

Summer: Red eyes, es mi amiga solana.

Red eyes: Y a que vino?

Summer: Anda investigando acerca de kyogre, por una llamada que rodel recibió de la ranger unión ellos le dijeron que unos jóvenes entrenadores andan en una misión para salvar a kyogre, el pokemón legendario.

Red eyes: ¿ Quiénes lo andan cazando?

Summer: Se hacen llamar Team magma.

Red eyes: ¡ eit me suenan, es el equipo que quiere expander la tierra!.

Summer: Comó sabes?

Red eyes: Lo sé, por qué mi hermano me lo dijo, el salvó esa región junto a sus amigos. El se llama Emerald.

Summer: Bueno amor, iré a recogerlos, avisadle a mi hermano.

Red eyes: Si, mi amor yo le aviso de seguro esta con mi hermana blue eyes.

Summer: Seguro, adiós.

Summer llegó a cocona y vió a solana...

Solana: summer, amiga dijo corriendo abrazarla.

Summer: Eit sol, ellos son los entrenadores.

Ruby: Soy ruby, soy un top coordinador de la región de hoenn, hijo de norman un líder de hoenn, soy proveniente de jhoto. tengo 18 años

Sapphire: Soy Sapphire birch, tengo 16 años, soy la actual campeona de hoenn, hija de un prestigiado profesor.

Emerald: Soy Emerald, soy el campeón de la frontera de las batallas jejej.

Summer: ¿ Tú eres emerald? eres el hermanito de Red eyes que cuero eres.

Emerald: ¿ red eyes, quien es ese pijo?

Yo tengo un hermano y una hermana, ellos se llaman Jacob y Jennifer.

summer se dió cuenta que emerald no sabía nada de lo que sus hermanos mayores se dedicaban antes.

Sapphire: vamos a buscar a ese team magma.

Mientras tanto con Ben.

Ben: Eit jennifer ( blue eyes) vamos a buscar a mi sister.

Jennifer: De acuerdo mi amor. Hace 1 año que fue derrotado los pinchers, no puedo creer que haya pertenecido a ellos, gracias por abrirnos los ojos a mi y a mi hermano, sin ti y sin summer, seguiriamos controlando a los pobres pokemons.

Ben: Eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora concentremonos en lo nuestro.

Jennifer: Si, de acuerdo, dicho esto lo besó.

Mientras tanto con el team magma...

Mar este, oblivia ...

Kate: Miren ahí hay una cueva...

Fernando: Si, ustedes creen que esté ahi?

Emiliano: No sé la verdad

Soldados: Miren ahi hay algo que se mueve con mucha rapidez, está saliendo a la superficie.

Kate: Es kyogre, a la superficie a toda marcha.

Mientras tanto en la casa de rodel...

Red eyes: Eit ben, no te encontraste a mi solecito?

Ben: No, porqué.

Red eyes: Ella ya se tardó, simplemente fue por solana y no ha regresado.

Jennifer: hablando de la reina de roma, mirenla, ¿ quienes son esos chicos que la acompañan?

Solana: Ellos son entrenadores pokemón de la región hoenn.

Sapphire: Yo soy sapphire birch, actual campeona de hoenn, nadien ha sido capaz de derrotarme, jejej.

Ruby: Yo soy Ruby, soy coordinador,participo en concursos.

Emerald: Soy Emerald, soy el campeón de la torre batalla.

Red eyes y Blue eyes: Emerald, eres tú hermanito?

Emerald corrió a abrazar a sus hermanos, Sapphire y Ruby comenzarón a discutir, todos los vieron con una gota al estilo anime, cuándo Red eyes les hizo una pregunta muy personal.

Red Eyes: Son novios?

Sapphire y Ruby: No...

Red Eyes: harían una muy bonita pareja.

Sapphire: Summer, el es tu novio?

Summer: Es mi esposo.

dex holders: Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee, si estás muy jóven para estar casada.

Summer: Tengo 16 años

Red eyes: Yo tambien tengo 16.

Ben: Soy el gemelo de summer y ella es mi esposa jennifer.

jennifer: Yo tengo 15

Ben: Que hacen ustedes aquí en oblivia?

Sapphire les empezó a contar todo acerca del team magma.

Solana: Ben y Summer les tenemos que confesar algo sobre vuestra ex amiga kate.

Ben y Summer: Ex amiga?

Solana: Kate es miembro del team magma.

Ben y summer: Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Solana: Ella es miembro del grupo élite o sea del trio magma junto a sus hermanos.

Rodel: Chicos, emergencia, kyogre está en problemas, Booker dijo que vió a unas personas vestidas de rojo persiguiendo a kyogre.

Ruby: Team magma.

Nuestros heroes se dirigierón a toda prisa a salvar a kyogre del siniestro team magma, llegarán justo a tiempo?

Mientras tanto con el team magma...

Kate: Excelente, ya lo tenemos rodeado jajajja.

Fernando: Me quedo muy sorprendido por el buen equipo que somos.

Emiliano: Lo sé jaaja.

Kyogre se encontraba rodeado por los pokemon del team magma.

Kate: Ríndete kyogre, no tienes escapatoria.

Emiliano: Eres nuestro.

Fernando: Nada de lo que hagas nos detendrá de robarte.

Trio magma: muahaahahahahahhahah.

Cuándo ya estaban apunto de capturarlo, los dex holders y los rangers se aproximaban,pero llegaron muy tarde, ya que ellos lo capturarón.

Fernando: Te tenemos muahahhaa.

Nadien del team magma se había dado cuenta que ellos ya estaban ahi...

Sapphire: Alto ahí team magma...


	18. team magma, detenganse

Cap 18 : Team magma, detenganse.

El team magma voltió a ver quién les llamaba...

Kate: Vaya, vaya vaya... que tenemos aqui, los mocosos de Ruby, sapphire, emerald.

Fernando: Vaya hasta los metiches de los rangers vinieron.

Kate: jajajjajajaja, buena esa hermano.

Summer: Es cierto, kate ¿ como pudiste?

Ben: Si, traidora, nosotros te considerabamos nuestra mejor amiga.

Summer empezó a llorar y red eye la empezó a abrazar.

Kate: jajajja la idiota ha empezado a llorar, que cursi jajaj y ese chico que esta con ella que guapo, ajajja pero no es mi tipo ajajaja.

Red eyes: Deja de molestar a mi esposa, malvada bruja.

kate estallo de coraje y empezó a pelear con red eyes a palabras.

Kate: Mira, gusano, no te metas en dondé no te llaman, es asunto del team magma y de los mocosos dex holders, no vuestro rangers, si no quereis salir inlesos, dejad de intrometerse en vuestros planes.

Fernando: Ya oyeron a nuestra, hermana, asi que si quereis salir inlesos no se metan en donde no los llaman.

Summer: A mi nadien me amenaza, tu kate ya veo que eres una malvada villana. Dicho esto le dio un puñetazo a kate.

Kate: Como te atreves maldita, adelante salamence, dale a esta mequetrefe su merecido.

Red eyes miró asustado hacia Summer ya que ella estaba paralizada por que kate se atrevió atacarla.

Kate: Salamence, usa hiperrayo.

Red eyes se avalazó hacia su mujer salvandola del impacto, a ambos no les pasó nada.

Red eyes: Como pudiste hacerle eso a tu amiga?

Kate: Si fuera mi amiga, ella me apoyaría.

Sapphire: Ella es ranger, hará lo que sea para proteger la naturaleza a manos de unos criminales como vosotros.

Ben: Ella tiene razón, lo que están haciendo está muy mal.

Jennifer: Detenganse , por favor, team magma.

Emerald: Si no lo haceis terminarán muy mal.

Ruby: Si, están a tiempo de evitar un catrastofé mayor.

Red eyes: No ven, que dejáran sin hogar y bebida para los pokemón.

Emiliano: A nosotros no nos importan los del grupo acuático, solo terrestres, voladores, fantasma, etc , esos si nos importan.

Solana: Están muy mal, chicos.

Kate: Nos vale un carajo lo que ustedes opinen rangers, esa no es su pelea y aún así deciden intrometerse, bien si es lo que quieren, groudon sal y atacad a estos mequetrefes jajajajjaja.

Groudon apareció y empezó a hacer temblores, la región de oblivia se ve amenazado por ellos, podrán los dex holders detenerlos?

Mientras tanto en la unión ranger...

Rhytmi: Señor, nos han llegado imágenes sobre la situación en oblivia, team magma es el responsable, hay que ayudar a vuestra gente.

Keith: Qué estamos esperando, hay que ir a derrotaros.

Wendy: Yo ya estoy lista.

Sven: Yo, tambien.

Prof. hastings: Entonces,andando.

Mientras tanto con el team dim sun...

Ice: Chicos, me voy a ir de vacaciones a oblivia, ahi es dondé me podré relajar y olvidar a ella.

Heath: Me parece una buena idea, que vayas a distraerte aparte ya son vuestras vacaciones.

Lavana: Tranquilo, ve a disfrutar a donde quieras, nosotros irémos a unova, a ver las batallas pokemón, siempre he querido ser una buena entrenadora, dejaré al equipo y comenzaré de nuevo.

Heath: Wow, encerio quieres dejar al team dim sun?

Lavana: Si.

Ice: Me parece una buena idea que quieras, comenzar de nuevo, dicho esto ice se despidió de ellos y se fue para oblivia.

Mientras tanto con los dex holders...

Emerald: Ya tienen a los dos pokemón...

Ruby: llegamos tarde.

Sapphire: Ahora no hay que lamentarse, debemos rescataros a manos de esos villanos.

Solana: Ella tiene razón, chicos no se desanimen.

Red eyes: ustedes son los únicos que pueden salvarlos, confio en vosotros, emerald hermanito, yo se que puedes.

Jennifer: Si, hermano, nosotros te estaremos apoyando, quizá no hayamos sido los mejores hermanos, pero sabeis que podeis contar con vuestro apoyo.

Ben: No se rindan.

Summer: Salven a esos pokemón y a la gente de oblivia y su gente, hagánlo por los pokemón.


	19. Final

Cap 19 : Batalla final.

En el capítulo anterior nuestros heroes se encontraban anfligidos, por que el team magma ya se han apoderado de kyogre y groudon..

Summer: Eit, chicos, los rangers de almia ya han llegado, de hecho mirenlos aquí vienen.

Keith: alto malandrines, el se quedó pasmado a ver a kate con el team magma , ella le devolvió la mirada.

Kate: Vaya, ya les llegarón los refuerzos a los rangers y a los dex holders, patético muahahaha.

Sven, keith, wendy, luana y crawford se quedaron pasmados al oir la risa malvada de kate.

Fernando: Así que estos son los que se decían llamas tus amigos, los que no dejaron que les explicarais la situación.

Kate: Ice me amenazó con asesinaros, yo los protegí, ese era el porque le entregué las gemas, sorprendidos jaja.

Los rangers se quedaron atónitos al oir la verdad.

Wendy: porque no nos lo dijiste?

Kate: Que no lo hize?. Trate millones de veces de decirselo, pero no me dieron la oportunidad, decía mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Emiliano: Mira lo que hicieron, por su culpa ella esta llorando.

Keith: Kate... yo no quizé hacerte esto. Deja esta idea y volved con nosotros.

Summer: Hazle caso, somos tus amigos.

Sapphire: por favor kate, deja al team magma y recapacita de sus errores, igualmente para ustedes chicos.

Trio magma: Lo haremos, si nos venceis.

Sapphire: Sabía que no sería nada facil, pero aceptamos su reto.

Mientras tanto Ice acababa de llegar a oblivia, cuándo vio a unos miembros del team magma que se dirigian rápidamente para presenciar la batalla final.

ice: Esto no me pinta nada bien,kate que haz hecho?

Ice empezó a seguir a los miembros del team magma, hasta que llegó dondé se estaba preseciando la batalla, entre el malévolo team magma y los dex- holders.

Sapphire: Adelante, Latias.

Emerald: Adelante, Latios.

Ruby: Adelante, Rayquaza.

Los rangers, Red eyes y Blue eyes se quedarón atónitos al ver a Latios y latias, pero sobre todo al ver al gran rayquaza.

Red eyes: Woow, Rayquaza en persona, latios y latias son vuestros chicos?

Sapphire: Latias, decidió acompañarme y convertirse en mi compañera.

Emerald: Latios, igual que latias también decidió hacerlo.

Ruby: Rayquaza quisó que fuera su entrenador.

Summer: Vaya chicos, ustedes tienen potencial como entrenadores.

Blue eyes: Por supuesto que sí, ya lo están demostrando al enfrentarse a estos sujetos del team magma.

Ben: Ustedes, son la única esperanza, tienen que deteneros.

Keith: Así es.

Wendy: Contamos con vuestra ayuda.

Sven: Ya que nosotros no podemos deteneros.

Solana: Nosotros sabemos que son fuertes, una vez pudieron deteneros a ellos y al team aqua.

?: Kate, yo te amo porfavor dejad esa absurda idea. Yo te necesito conmigo, se que te falle y te pido una sincera disculpa, porfavor mi metepatas dame otra oportunidad. Te juro que esta vez no fallaré.

Kate: ice?

Todos: Ice, ¿ que haces aquí en oblivia?

Ice: Vine aqui para unas vacaciones, el team dim sun ya se disolvió, quize venir a relajarme y dejar de pensar en kate, pero no puedo.

Kate: Eres un sínico, como te atreves, groudon usa todo tu poder para disecar el oceano, muahahhaha, soldados encargaos de estos entrometidos.

soldados magma: A la orden comandante.

Los soldados hicieron lo que se les dijo.

Ruby: Emerald, encargate de proteger a los rangers.

Rangers: oigan, tampoco somos inútiles jejej.

Sapphire: El no dijo eso.

Red eyes: Emerald, ten cuidado porfavor hermanito.

Blue eyes: Cuidense mucho chicos, la batalla está cañón, Sapphire y Ruby, cuidense y cuiden a nuestro hermano. Sapphire y ruby asintierón.

Emerald:Vayan a refugiarse, incluyendo a Ice.

Rangers: De acuerdo, venis con nosotros, ice.

Ice: Yo quiero salvar a kate , de ellos, ellos la hicieron muy fría.

Kate: Son mis hermanos y jamás los abandonaré.

Fernando: ya la oíste ella quiere estar con nosotros.

Emiliano: Acéptalo, ella ya no te ama.

Ice: Yo sé que me amas lo veo en tus ojos.

Kate se quedó callada por que ella sabía que era cierto, pero ella se negaba a creerle, volver a confiar en el jámas.

Kate: Jámas podrán detenernos, jajjaaj.

Sapphire: Eso lo veremos.

Kate: Callate, chica salvaje, aunque seas la campeona de hoenn ruby jamás te amará, conformate con el enano de emerald, que a leguas se le nota que le gustas, cuando kate dijo eso Ruby volteó y empezó a entrarle los celos.

Sapphire: ¿ Eso es cierto, emerald?

Emerald se chibeó y respondió: Si sapphire, siempre me haz gustado, se que no tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo, además soy 3 años menor que tú.

Ruby se quedó pasmado, se dio cuenta que emerald lucharía por sapphire, se dió cuenta por que siempre estaba junto a ella, en su casa, en el parque, en el alto mando, y eso le dió muchos celos.

Ruby: Cómo te puede gustar ella? Tú bien sabes que ella es mía.

Todos: Ruby, poor fin admitistes tus sentimientos hacia ella.

Sapphire comenzó a llorar, ella siempre supó que ruby le mentía sobre su amnesia, ella se pregunta por que en ese momento tenía que admitirlo.

Sapphire: Ruby,¿ como pudiste admitirlo tanto tiempo? sabes que esto me lastima mucho.

Sapphire: Latias, atacad.

Kate: Groudon usa magnitud 7

Todó empezó a temblar.

Todos: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Trío magma: Eso les pasa por meterse con el team magma.

Kate: jajaj, mirádte tu cara querido ice.

Ice: Ya parén porfavor.

Red eyes: El tiene razón, mirén como estan los pokemón.

Fernando: Nosotros hacemos esto por el bien de la gente y de los pokemón.

Emiliano: Como pueden ser tan egoistas, nosotros somos una organización benéfica.

Summer: Benefica, decis? jajaj, ni ustedes se la creen.

Emiliano: Mira mocosa, cerrad el pico si no quereis que tu bonita cara se arruine.

Red eyes se enojó por ese comentario y le lanzó un puñetazo.

Red eyes: No insultes a mi chica, si te meteis con ella te meteis conmigo.

Ben: y conmigo tambien, nadien amenaza a mi hermana.

Emerald: Latios ayudad a latias, usad todo tu poder.

Ruby: Rayquaza usad tu bondad y detened está pelea.

Team magma: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Kate: Hemos sido derrotados, como pueden ser tan fuertes mocosos.

Sapphire: Nosotros defendemos lo que nos importa.

Summer: kate, no es muy tarde, todavia podeis cambiar.

ice: Que nos decis? , venís con vosotros?

Kate: Si, chicos lo siento mucho.

Fernando: ya todo terminó, hay que comenzar de nuevo, kate si amas a ice, idte con él, haced tu vida con mucha felicidad,sabés que podeis contar con tus hermanos.

Emiliano: Si, jamás olvideis que te amamos.

Kate comenzó a llorar y los abrazó.

kate: los amó, ojalá que encuentren su felicidad, dicho esto liberó a kyogre y a groudon.

Kate: Son libres, lo sentimos mucho, ojala que nos perdoneis.

Sapphire: lo bueno es que recapacitaron acerca de sus acciones.

Solana: vayamos a festejar.

Todos: Si..

5 meses después kate e ice se casarón, ruby y sapphire se hicieron novios, emerald conoció a nema y se hicieron novios, summer y red eyes tenían gemelos, ben y blue eyes tuvieron trillizos, fernando se casó con una hermosa coordinadora pokemon llamada dyanne, emiliano se hizo novio de una ranger llamada stacy.

Fin


End file.
